Ne Humanus Crede
by WitchAvenger
Summary: The Winchester brothers aren't quite sure what to make of their new discovery of aliens, nor the fact that the American government seems to be covering up. "I'll say it again—demons I get. People are crazy." Starts right before Season 10 of the X-Files with inclusion of a short story from an X-Files book 'Trust No One'
**I don't own anything except for the story!**

 **Just an idea that hit me the other day, when I was reading a short story from the X-Files collection _Trust No One_. I hope you guys like it! I apologize for the length.**

* * *

 _Trust No One_

Chapter 1

* * *

"Come on, Sam. Really? Aliens?" Dean huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk his little brother was seated at. It wobbled precariously before settling at a crooked angle, some papers sliding across the surface. The youngest Winchester sent a scowl at the belligerent man, his hands flying forward to catch some wayward sheets.

"Don't be like that," He muttered as he pulled some windows up on his laptop. The animations on some of the sites made Dean's mood sink further, the little aliens and spaceships mocking him, "We've come across demons and angels, vampires and werewolves… why not aliens? Who's to say they don't exist? You can't be so close minded, Dean. It's not becoming."

"Oh hardy-har-har you little bitch, you're fucking hilarious," Dean shoved away from the table, causing more papers to fly and an indignant cry to leave Sam's lips. He ignored him in favor for waving his hands around, "Can't you just admit this sounds a little - I don't know - crazy to you? Like, cat-lady-that-sniffs-glitter-glue crazy? Not just normal glue. _Glitter_ glue. And we all know Washingtonians are nuts!"

Sam sighed in exasperation before raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I-I don't know. Maybe. But we can't just toss it out like it's nothing. Something has to be causing these sightings," He grabbed a stack of papers and slid them over in Dean's general direction, a finger tapping on a highlighted sentence, "I mean, everyone sees the _exact_ same thing at the _exact_ same moment. This can't be a coincidence, and I don't think it's a case of mass hysteria."

Dean said nothing for a moment, before pulling out the adjacent chair and sitting down with a grunt, "Okay, fine. Say you're right. Something's hanging around Seattle and Tacoma. What do you think it could be?"

They stared each other down, before Sam turned the laptop towards his older brother, "There were several sightings reported between March and April in both cities; all witnesses said to have seen multiple lights in the sky - most seemingly in a triangular formation - before they disappeared after about an hour. There's no pattern in the times they show, but multiple witnesses have reported the same thing," When he paused, he pulled closer another stack of papers. This pile was thinner and lacked the ridiculous pictures that were most often seen on wack-job websites, "There have also been cases of people going missing around the same time these sightings happen."

Dean took a closer look at the more serious looking stack, flipping through them and studying each of them briefly, "These are police reports… How come they haven't said anything about the lights? Or, at least, the connections between the kidnappings and the 'UFOs'?"

"That's because no one has gone to the police about the sightings. I guess they didn't think they could help them with this. I get it, I do. We haven't had much luck with the police on our past hunts either," Sam stopped when he realized something, "And I never said they were kidnappings."

His older brother shot him a look, "Okay then, what are they?"

" _I_ don't know what the word for it is, but they just go missing… and then turn up anywhere between a day or months later."

"They… turn up later… So what, the aliens just decided they didn't want their test subjects anymore?"

"Look Dean, I don't know. I just think that this sounds like our kind of thing. Might as well check it out… right?" Sam gave a shrug before pulling his laptop back to him, his eyes averted. Dean sighed and got up.

"Fine. Let's go," The younger Winchester gave a small smirk in triumph before he stood up, gathering everything from the table and depositing into his bag. As he was about to leave the room with the meager possessions they had, Dean grabbed his arm gently, "Just… if this doesn't work out. Don't say I didn't tell you so." Sam let out a bark of laughter at Dean's smirk, shaking his head.

"Okay jerk, sure thing."

"Bitch."

* * *

 **Yay? Nay?**

 ***Ne Humanus Crede is Latin for 'trust no human'.**


End file.
